


You Can't Paint The Walls Of Hell Blue

by Aimandfire



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mythology References, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possession, Protectiveness, egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimandfire/pseuds/Aimandfire
Summary: Sam found the book so there was no use for Dream alive. He killed the masked man, leaving Pandora's vault empty. However as he got closer and loser to Tommy and Tubbo he realized that even with Dream gone they were still in danger. After a bad run in with the egg he decided to remake the vault into a haven to keep them safe from the outside world.Whether they wanted to be or not.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 241
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Jester's Collection





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked through the obsidian walls of the prison silently. He knew the prison better than anyone else, intimately familiar with the hopeless walls he crafted alone. The walls made for one man, commissioned by one man, the same man it’s cold, unloving grasp now held.

The same man Sam was now visiting, an axe in his hand and no mercy in his heart.

Dream, however, did not see his toothy smile that held no mirth or the bloodlust in his eyes. Sam wore a mask. Just as Dream used to do, before it was stripped away, along with his facade of being God.

Still the unmasked Dream smiled. “Sam! It’s rather late, what’s with the visit hmm? I still have my communicator so I know no one died. Did you just want to visit little old me?” Dream acted confident but it was clear after weeks of staring at obsidian he was losing it, cracking at the seams.

Sam was not a kind warden, and it would not take long for the cracks to break. But Sam wasn’t going to do that. He had a far more effective way to get rid of him.

“You wouldn’t have seen anything” Sam informs him coldly “Eret is updating the communication systems. It will be offline for at least an hour more.”

Dream tilted his head. Sam couldn’t tell if he knew the danger he was in, or if he was just intrigued at something new going on. “Oh? Why’s that?”

Sam chuckled humorously “I suggested it would be a good idea to make our messages a little more secure” He admitted, fiddling with his inventory.

“Well how intriguing!” Dream spoke in a mocking tone “Is there truly so much distru-” Dream froze as Sam pulled out an enchanted book from his inventory.

“Does it look familiar?” Sam asked, holding the red leather into the light. “This is obviously a copy, but George found the real one.” Sam purred, putting emphasis on the name. “He doesn’t trust you anymore, Dream.”

“He wouldn’t…” Dream whispered softly, staring at the secret knowledge he tried to keep for so long.

“Oh I don’t think he was trying to betray you, Dream. I’m not even certain he read it.” Sam admitted sweetly “I think he was scared with how strong the enchantments were. So he went to get help, he got me.” Sam grinned “He trusts me.”

Dream had gotten rather pale at this but Sam wasn’t done. “George is a bit naive, but at least he knows it. When I said I would take it from there he figured it would be best to wash his hands from the entire thing.” Sam chuckled. “So I went to my own friends, something that I have that you don’t, Sapnap and Karl. Of course they got their other fiance, Quackity. We made several copies, far too many really. Would you like one?” He mocked.

Sam didn’t give Dream a chance to respond before continuing. “None of us are that close with Eret, but they’re close with Puffy so I was able convince her to convince them to update the coms.”

Dream seemed to be taking everything in slowly as he tried and failed to keep the grimace off his face. “Do you know why Puffy was willing to help me turn off the coms?” Dream took a step back to try and get away from the green warden. Sam stepped forward, not giving him the space. “Do you even understand the harm you’ve done to those kids?” Another step back, and another step forward. This time Sam pulled out his axe. “And do you know your value alive, if four other people have that book?”

Dream took one final step back before realizing he was cornered “Sam, please, don’t do this” he begged softly, having no other defense.

Sam didn’t hide his mirth as he held up his axe against the defenseless man that caused everyone so much agony. “That’s right Dream, you’re worth nothing.”

Around midnight Sam took Dream’s final life in Pandora’s Vault. He had slain the demons haunting their lives, the man who opened the gates and let everything bad out. He had not slain a Dream, but a Nightmare no one could truly wake from.

And no one even knew.

…...

Of course the four of them who had the book knew, and Sam needed someone in on his lie, so he asked Quackity for some help. The ambitious man was more than pleased to hear about Dream’s pathetic demise, and reluctantly agreed to be a replacement anytime someone wanted to visit.

It was far easier to replace Dream than it had any right to be. Visits were far and few between, and Quackity just needed a mask and hoodie to complete the illusion. They were both nervous at first but Sam quickly learned how talented of an actor he was. In all honesty it was a bit frightening, but Sam was happy he was on his side at least.

Despite Dream being dead Sam was still at the prison quite a bit. He was remaking things. After all Pandora’s vault was a masterpiece, his masterpiece. He wasn’t going to just cast it aside, especially if he could do something good with it.

He didn’t know what that ‘good’ would be, but it didn’t matter. He made Pandora’s Vault a kinder place, a softer place. The obsidian and elder guardians had to stay, but the lava was replaced by water that Sam had blessed by the church of prime. He added fish to make it more pleasant to look at as well. The hallways were also more decorated with carpets and flowers added to offset the grim black.

Sam decided the potions and death would be unnecessary for entry and removed them as well, though he kept the potions in case he needed them later. Just as a precaution.

It was hard work remaking the prison but it was worth it when Tommy came to visit, admiring the fish with a childish laugh.

Sam found himself getting quite attached to the young boy. He was closest to Tommy but had a soft spot for Tubbo as well. The kids were hardly ever apart from each other and it was rather endearing, though also heartbreaking.

He knows how much they’ve gone through, why they’re so close to each other. So many expectations were on their small shoulders, so many burdens. They’ve carried them as well as they could, but it’s never enough. When things inevitably fall apart they’re an easy target for the blame, a scapegoat.

Sam doesn’t like it. Even with Dream gone he finds himself becoming more and more protective of the two boys and he quickly realizes the danger isn’t over.

Jack and Niki tried to kill Tommy, and he doesn’t even know it. They’re going to try again. The badlands are slowly being taken over by the egg, both literally and figuratively, and Bad isn’t willing to leave Tommy out of it.

Sam will never forget the day Tommy came running towards the construction site, dragging a sobbing Tubbo behind with Ant and Bad hot on their heels. He won’t forget how Tommy jumped behind him, begging for his help as Tubbo could do nothing but cry.

Sam didn’t hesitate before stepping in front and declaring them both under his protection. Even in their altered state Bad and Ant decided not to fight him, at least not then.

Tommy spent the day trying to calm Tubbo’s anguished cries. Sam didn’t dare leave their side, his heart breaking as he heard Tubbo repeat the terrible things the egg showed him, how he saw his friends and family bloody and dead, how the egg told him that was going to happen if Tubbo didn’t join his side.

Eventually the young brunette fell asleep in Tommy’s arms. Tommy wasn’t far behind, snoring softly with his arms wrapped tightly around Tubbo almost as if he was scared someone would to wrench him away in the night.

Sam threw a blanket over the two before calling Puffy and setting up a meeting with Bad. He knew something needed to be done, so he tried to appeal to Bad’s better nature. He practically begged the demon to leave the kids alone, reminding him how fragile they still were.

He hoped even in his twisted state Bad wouldn’t be a total monster. He hoped he could be appealed to, pleaded with.

Clearly Sam was too optimistic. When he thought he was finally getting through to him Sam fell into the obsidian shell around the egg, the last thing he heard before being locked in was Ant chasing after Puffy with the intent to kill.

Twenty-four hours he spent locked next to the egg, hearing it’s promises and lies.

_ ‘We can give you what you want’ _

No, the egg couldn’t

_ “Just join us. We can protect you.” _

Sam didn’t need protecting, Tommy did

_ “We can protect Tommy” _

You can?

_ “Yes we can. If he joins us, if they all join us, no one would hurt each other. No one would hurt him.” _

Sam hesitated before saying no this time. He wanted Tommy to be safe. He  _ needed  _ Tommy to be safe. If the egg could do that it might be worth joining it.

But Sam knew the egg couldn’t take over Tommy. And if the egg couldn’t take him over the egg would want him dead.

So one final time Sam said no. The egg didn’t like this, and quickly changed its tune.

_ “Take your armour off” _

_ “Give me your weapons” _

_ “Give me your food” _

_ “You’re hungry now, aren’t you?” _

_ “The only thing to eat is your own flesh” _

_ “Take a bite, it might taste better than you think” _

_ “It hurts, doesn’t it?” _

_ “I’ll give you food if you join me” _

_ “I’ll heal you if you join me” _

Over and over again the egg kept speaking inside Sam’s head. No matter how loudly he screamed the egg kept repeating things over and over again, all while draining his body and mind.

By the time he heard the sound of a pickaxe chip away the hard obsidian he was surrounded by he was convinced he’d never be rescued, that the egg would tell him to devour himself until there was nothing left besides his hybrid bones.

When he saw the face of a determined Puffy he was overjoyed. He was finally being rescued! But his joy dropped when he saw next to her was the bright and youthful Tommy, so out of place in the realm of corruption.

Unlike Puffy he wasn’t wearing a hazmat suit, and didn’t have bottles of prime water ready in case something went wrong. Sam wanted nothing more than to ask why he was there, why Puffy would let him come along, but he was too tired and worn.

He barely remembers the two of them dragging him home in his exhaustion, barely remembers curling up with Fran and falling asleep.

But he does know that day was a breaking point, it was when he finally snapped. When he finally woke up twelve hours later he knew he had to do something. Tommy was still in danger. Tubbo was still in danger. So many things wanted to hurt them. Sam couldn’t allow that.

He looked over the contract for the Big Innit Hotel one more time. Namely the first line on the second page. 

‘Awesamdude must protect TommyInnit.’

Sam was not one to go against a contract. To go against a promise. When he said he was going to do something he was sure to pull through.

Sam was going to protect Tommy.

He expected the ‘how’ to be a big issue, a problem he’d have to chew on for a while. In reality the answer was almost comically simple: use the prison. It was already empty, void of anyone in its walls. The only person who knew it was empty was Quackity and his fiance’s, and if Tommy 'disappeared’ they'd have no reason to come over. Tommy was Dream’s only visitor anyway.

It didn’t take long to enlarge the main cell and outfit it with anything Tommy and Tubbo could need. He covered the obsidian walls and floors with wool and added an extra bed so the two boy’s could be comfortable. He put a jukebox in the corner along with a chest filled with a complete disc collection. They weren’t Tommy’s dics’s, but hopefully they would make the two young boys happy.

That wasn’t all of course. He was sure to include plenty of paper and pencils for the boys, along with cards and board games. Their were windows so the boys could see the water that surrounded them and the fish that passed them by. There were flowers as well, along with a clock on the wall and a calendar, just so the boys could keep track of time.

He even brought in a bee for Tubbo and a dog for Tommy. He didn’t give them names, figuring the boys could do that themselves when they wanted.

It was perfect for them. They would be together, safe, and out of harm's way. Even if anyone wanted to hurt them they wouldn’t even know where Tommy and Tubbo were to do so. 

Not that Sam would let them in. He was still in control of the vault after all. 

The only thing that was really an issue was getting the boys there. He may have been over seven feet tall and probably double the strength of any human on the server, but he couldn’t just grab them and haul them to the prison. If they had any weapons they’d fight back, or they could grab too much attention and get someone else to jump into the fray. He didn’t want them to get hurt.

They couldn’t get hurt.

So next time Tommy came to visit ‘Dream’ Sam told him to come back later that night, that he had something important to show him.

The young blonde smirked “You sound so serious. Should I be concerned?” He teased, his demeanor still light.

Sam smiled back “nothing bad, it’s just important. Remember to bring Tubbo with you.” Tommy gave a mocking salute, before running off.

Sam didn’t question where he ran, only hoped he’d be safe on his own for a few more hours as Sam prepared everything. Most of it was set up already, Sam just gave it all a once over and double checked the two potions he’d brewed earlier.

They were weakness potions, but far more potent than normal, plus he mixed in a bit of slowness and healing, though that was more for the physiological aspect of things. No matter how he did this it was going to be greatly distressing for both of them. The mix of healing and slowing should make things a bit muddled, and let them fall asleep easier for the first night.

If they couldn’t sleep later on Sam had something for that specifically, but he didn’t want them too drugged up to even understand what was going on. Unless they were a serious danger to themselves of course.

As the sun set in the ever reaching sky Tommy and Tubbo came to Pandora’s vault, hand in hand. Sam felt his protective instincts swell up at the sight of both of them. How could anyone ever want to hurt them? How could anyone want to separate them?

It’s ok. Sam wouldn’t let that happen to them. Not again.

“Whoa. Sam, this is really impressive.” Tubbo stared wide-eyed as he was let in the prison, taking in the sight of the massive vault. “Honestly it’s a bit scary.”

Sam frowned. He didn’t want to scare them, any more than necessary at least. “You’ve never been here before, right?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Tubbo shook his head, his brunette curls bouncing slight in the wind. He looked so small, so young. Next to the lanky Tommy and cartoonishly tall Sam he was rather short. Not that Tommy looked much older either. He was tall, but very thin with wild straight blond hair that he couldn’t keep tame. Everything about the pair cried their young age, and Sam had no idea how everyone else couldn’t see it.

“Well it can be quite startling at first, but don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.” Tubbo seemed to calm down a little bit, but he still seemed tense. “How about I tell you a story, of how the Vault got its name.”

“Pandora was some chick from Greek mythology, right? I feel like Techno told me at some point, but I wasn’t paying enough attention to remember.” Tommy joked.

Sam hummed as he led the children through the prison “Well Pandora was the first woman in Greek mythology. She was made from the Gods and sent down as punishment for man. That doesn’t really matter of course, what’s important is that she had a box. It was called ‘Pandora’s box.”

“You’d think the culture that looked into the sky and saw goat mermaids would be able to come up with a more creative name than that.” Tommy laughed, earning a smile from Tubbo. Sam couldn’t help himself but smirk as he approached an empty chest.

“You guys have to put your weapons and tools down here.” He watched as Tommy placed his tools into the chest, followed behind by a slightly hesitant Tubbo. Neither were wearing armour.

As he led the children through the next corridor he continued the story. “Well Pandora’s world was a good place. There was no war, no deaths, no betrayal. That was all in Pandora’s box. And one day she opened the box, letting it all out.” 

Tommy laughed again “that sounds like me.” Clearly he meant it as a joke but Tubbo looked over at him, horrified, as Sam felt his heart twist.

“No Tommy, that was Dream. You are what came next out of the box.”

Tommy furrowed his brow in confusion “What came next?” He asked, clearly expecting Sam to say something even more horrible.

Instead Sam just tilted his head and spoke one word ever so softly; “Hope.”

Tommy sputtered and Tubbo laughed, but Sam wasn’t done. “Hope is the last thing in the box Tommy, something you and Tubbo have brought to the server.” As he made his way to the final room he pulled out the two weakness potions. “Now I know I usually use splash potions, but I figured you guys would prefer to just drink it this time.”

Tommy’s eyes went wide as he took the potion in his hands. “Wait, really?”

Sam nodded “I trust you two.” After all, if anyone would be a Judas tonight it was going to be Sam.

Tubbo looked at the concoction nervously, but Tommy downed it without hesitation and Tubbo chugged it a little slower. 

They were both hit with an immediate wave of dizziness and vertigo. Tommy leaned against the wall to catch himself but Sam had to grab Tubbo before he collapsed on the floor.

“Be careful” Sam warned “It’s stronger if you drink it than if you inhale it.” Of course it’s also stronger when you boiled the extra water away to add extra spiders' eyes, but they didn’t need to know that.

Tommy tried stumbling forward but he couldn’t keep his path straight, nearling running into a wall before Sam grabbed him and held him upright.

“Sorry, sorry” Tommy mumbled an apology, making Sam’s heart melt. This wasn’t his fault.

“It’s alright. Lean on me, I’ll help keep you uprint.” Tommy leaned against his shoulder as he got his feet under him. Sam didn’t even bother with Tubbo who was too dizzy to respond. Instead he just picked him up and held him easily, his blue eyes glossing over as clearly the potion was hitting him hard. 

“Hey, I think you might have overdone it with the potions big guy, I’m not feeling too hot.” Tommy spoke lightly but clearly staying awake was a struggle.

“Don’t worry, it’s not too far away. Then you can rest.” Sam promised. Tommy was too tired to question where he could possibly rest in a prison, something Sam was quite grateful for.

He pressed a few buttons as the water slowly drained from the main cell. As they were waiting for the water to clear enough for them to walk through Sam continued his story.

“Most people always found Pandora’s story hopeful, but I think it’s a bit shameful.” Tommy looked at him, confused. “It’s not right, no one asked Hope how they felt when they were given the burdens of a better future. Everyone was so reliant on hope, no one asked if they needed help. No one ever asked Hope if they were ok, only ever giving them more burdens and more responsibilities. No one ever thinks that it might be too much for them to handle.”

Tommy just shrugged. “Well it was Hope’s job to carry it all. Someone had to do it, and Hope was the only one who could.”

Sam felt his heart twist. Of course Tommy would think like that. He wanted to tell Tommy that he’d not have to carry such burdens, that him and Tubbo could be cared for without worrying about countries or wars, but that could scare him off.

Instead he told Tommy “I think it would have been better for Hope to have stayed in the box.” As the water drained enough to let them pass but not drown the fish Sam started to pull Tommy and Tubbo behind him to the main cell.

When Tommy saw the room he looked around in confusion as he got his feet back under him. It was large, comfortable, and looked so unlike any of the other cells in the prison. There was a bee and a young puppy asleep in the corner. The furniture was nice, too nice, and Tommy was getting nervous.

He didn’t hear the soft click of the door lock behind them, but he did hear Sam place Tubbo on the bed. “Sam?” He spoke nervously. Instead of responding Sam merely tucked the young brunette under the covers.

“Sam, what’s going on? What are you doing?” Tommy asked. Sam smiled as he watched the young blonde pressed himself against the wall.

“How are you feeling Tommy.” He asked sweetly. “You look a little unwell. Maybe you should sleep, lie down next to Tubbo and close your eyes. I know you haven’t been able to rest for awhile, but you don’t have to worry. You’re safe here. You can rest.” Sam meant for his words to be comforting, but it clearly had the opposite effect.

Tommy quickly stumbled to the door, not tearing his eyes away from Sam as he tried to pull the door open, but froze when he realized it was locked. “Sam… What have you done?” He asked in horror, before collapsing on the ground.

Sam walked over slowly and went to pick Tommy up, despite Tommy trying to shove him off. “No! Get away from me! What are you doing! What did you do to Tubbo!” He demanded as he tried to shove the creeper hybrid away. It didn’t work and Sam lifted him up easily.

“I’m just putting you to bed Tommy. I know you’re exhausted.” He spoke softly as Tommy tried to jerk out of his arms.

“You-your kidnapping us!”

“Yes Tommy, but it’s only to keep you safe. I promised I’d keep you safe, remember?” He easily shoved the young blonde into the bed by Tubbo and held him as he slowly started losing the fight to sleep.

“Sam, Sam please let me go. This is just a prank right? Just some joke? You’re going to let me and Tubbo go right?” Tommy asked nervously, still in denial. Sam merely shook his head and denial was replaced with rage.

“Fuck you Sam! You’re not my friend! I hate you! I hate you! Let me go!” He screamed, causing the dog in the corner to wake from its slumber and look up in concern.

“It’s ok Tommy. I expected that.” Sam comforts softly “I don’t care if you hate me, as long as you’re alive to do so.”

This did not calm him whatsoever “So are you just going to keep me and Tubbo here forever? Just to keep us alive?”

Sam nodded in response as Tommy tried to shove him off, failing one more time. “I won’t let you! If you try and keep us here I’ll-I’ll-um” He stuttered, not sure what to say “I’ll find a way to kill myself!” He declared.

Sam knew he was most likely bluffing, but he felt fear rise up. “No Tommy no, I won’t let you. I promised to protect you, right?” He saw Tommy’s eyes flutter open and shut as he fought off the potion. “If you find a way to hurt yourself I’ll take it away. I’ll tie you down if I have to. If you try to starve yourself I’ll force you to eat. I don’t want to, but I’m going to keep you alive.” He smiled sweetly down at the dreary teen who had started losing the battle to sleep. “And if something does happen, which I promise it won’t, I’ll simply use the book to bring you back.”

Tommy looked at him, drowsy and confused. “Don’t you mean Dream?”

Sam chuckled “no Tommy no.” Sam pulled out the enchanted book as Tommy’s eyes went wide. “You don’t have to worry about Dream ever again. He’s dead.”

Tommy looked like he wanted to say more but the potion was taking hold and he finally fell into unconsciousness, right beside Tubbo.

Sam smiled softly as he tucked him under the soft blankets. Tommy deserved some rest, he needed some after everything that he was forced to go through. Frankly his outburst was more than just expected, it was a good sign. It meant the fire that Dream had tried to douse was still there. Flames the winds of hatred, adversity, and betrayal had tried to snuff still glowed. Though it wasn’t as bright as before. That’s why Sam needed to protect him, Sam needed to keep him safe.

As he left the cell and locked it behind him he looked at his reflection in the water, proud of the intimidating figure he cut. From his golden boots and armour to the crown displaying a reflective silver-white stone, he looked terrifying. Everything about him screamed powerful, an appearance he could use to keep people away from the prison, away from his boys. 

It might scare Tommy and Tubbo a little, but he was quite certain him locking them up would do that more than his appearance ever would. But that was alright! He knew it would take them a while to understand, and they might never fully get it, but they’d at least know he was only doing this to protect them. They would learn he was a kind warden eventually.

Even if they would never forget he was a warden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno "Are you sure he wasn't under the Egg's influence?"
> 
> Puffy "Well he hasn't done anything that would show its influence."
> 
> Sam "I've kidnapped two people"

“Sam! Sam! Hang on he’s waking up.” Sam groaned as he was being shaken. He heard a voice, but his head was foggy and he couldn’t place it. “Sam are you hurt?”

“No? I don’t think so? What happened?” He mumbled. His head was fuzzy and his limbs heavy. He was laying down somewhere soft, and even then he felt too dizzy to move or try and open his eyes.

“We blew up the egg, it’s gone.” The voice explained happily, and now Sam could tell it was Puffy talking.

“I thought only people affected by the egg fell unconscious.” A gruff voice grumbled from somewhere in the room. Sam managed to pry his eyes open only to see Techno leaning against the wall. He looked around to see he was in a bare room, laying on a bare couch with Puffy above him, looking concerned. Karl was also in the room, sitting on the floor and seeming injured. His pants were ripped and covered in blood, and his arms were wrapped in bandages.

“He was pretty close to the explosion.” Puffy explained, not taking her eyes away from Sam’s face. “How are you feeling? Do you think you could sit up?” Puffy asked sweetly. Sam nodded, and sat up with Puffy’s assistance. Immediately he was hit with a wave of vertigo. He grabbed Puffy’s arm tightly to avoid falling over. “Sam?” She asked, concern dripping in her voice.

“Dizzy” He grumbled “Fuzzy. Give me a second.” He mumbled as his vision focused, before letting Puffy go. After a few more minutes he felt confident enough to stand and stumbled up.

“Are you sure he wasn’t influenced?” Techno asked roughly, his hand resting on the axe by his side. “It’s the same effect Ponk had.” Sam found himself trying to remember why Techno was even there in the first place.

“Maybe a little bit, but it couldn’t have too much influence” Puffy said cheerfully as Sam tried to remember. “He hasn’t done anything bad that would show his influence.” Right, Techno joined and Philza joined the fight against the egg after…

Oh

“Oh fuck” Sam mumbled, his eyes wide “Tommy and Tubbo.” He said, suddenly remembering what he had done.

Puffy tilted her head in confusion “Bad’s not awake yet, we haven’t had a chance to ask him where they were.” Puffy and everyone else were under the impression that Bad had taken them after they went missing four months ago. Sam didn’t correct them.

He looked to the side, avoiding eye contact before finally speaking. “... I have them.”

The room was silent for a few seconds before a large, brutish hand grabbed his neck and shoved him against the wall. “What?” Techno hissed, his eyes filled with rage and his empty hand on his axe.

“Techno! Techno wait!” Puffy yelled “We don’t know what he means! Maybe he just means he knows where they are! Sam probably didn’t kidnap them!” Puffy said frantically, confusion and fear in her bright green eyes.

Techno was still enraged, but released Sam a little bit, just so he could talk. “Is that true?” He hissed, three seconds away from bashing Sam’s skull in.

“No, Bad knows nothing. I took the boys. They’re in Pandora’s vault” Sam said softly, looking down. As soon as he finished Techno immediately started choking him. Sam coughed and gasped, but didn’t fight back.

“You put them with Dream?” Puffy asked, shocked and heartbroken. Sam would have spoken up, but he was too busy being choked by Techno to respond. 

Karl spoke up softly, his voice horse. “Dream’s dead, he’s been dead for months.” Everyone else in the room froze in shock. “Me, my fiance’s, and Sam have a copy of the book.”

Techno dropped Sam, his rage turned to Karl. “Did you know!” He demanded “Did you know he had Tommy!” He screeched, his eyes starting to tear up.

“No I didn’t! I swear I didn’t” He defended in a panic, standing up quickly, wincing at the sudden movement.

“No one else knew.” Sam said softly, getting in between them. “I kept that a secret, I… I wanted to keep them safe. I think. I wanted to protect them.” His words didn’t seem to calm Techno whatsoever, but it turned his rage away from Karl.

“Wait, I saw Dream. Last week.” Puffy whispered, still trying to wrap her head around what was going on.

“No you saw Quackity. He’s been ‘Dream’ for a long time.” Karl explained. He would have continued, but Techno was clearly done listening. 

Grabbing Sam by the shoulder he glared at the creeper hybrid. “Alright, this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to give me the boys, I am going to kill you, and then depending on how pissed I am, I might kill you a second time.”

“W-wait!” Puffy exclaimed, feeling overwhelmed, betrayed, and confused. 

“That’s fine.” Sam sighed “just let me get the boys out, then you can kill me.” Puffy looked like she wanted to protest, but Sam looked at her and nodded, telling her it was ok. 

“Glad you’re being reasonable finally.” He hissed, still glaring. “Let’s go get Phil. He’s been looking for his son for a very long time.”

Philza was pacing in front of Bad’s room while he slept, waiting for news of his son and Tubbo from the unconscious demon.

He did receive news, but not from who he expected. Answers came in the form of his eldest, a quiet sheep girl, and a towering creeper hybrid dripping with guilt.

He didn’t even know how to respond when he was told what had happened. He only paled in shock, before finally whispering “My boys” more to himself than anyone else. 

He looked at the creeper with disdain and hatred, but couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of sympathy for the clear guilt he showed. Still, when Techno said he was planning on killing Sam Phil didn’t argue.

All the way to the prison he fretted. He’d never seen the inside of the imposing building himself, but he’d heard stories. He heard how bare the walls were and how small the cells were. He heard that they were inescapable, with no windows to tell what day it was. How were his boys? How had they held up, four mouths alone and trapped. Would they be ok?

Of course they wouldn't, that was a stupid question. There was no way they'd be ok after all that. But could Phil even help them? How bad would they be?

As Sam led them through the prison Phil looked around in confusion. It didn’t seem to be all that terrifying and imposing on the inside. There were pictures on the walls, flowers decorating the halls, and carpets on the floors. When Sam led them to the main cell instead of lava he saw obsidian surrounded by clean water, and a few swimming fish. He shared a confused glance with Techno. This clearly wasn’t the terrifying and imposing prison they thought it was, but they knew looks could be deceiving. Sam had made it very clear the place was inescapable, and what was in the main cell waited to be seen.

Sam rushed down the hall to the cell and flung the door open, the three of them following behind. He wasted no time flinging the door open, revealing the cell.

Phil furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t what he saw. Instead of obsidian the walls and ground were covered with soft wool, and the room didn’t look nearly as empty as he expected. Along with the wool the walls were also covered with other things, drawings, signs, a clock and a disc. There was a large and comfortable bed with a jukebox behind it. A shall shelf filled to the brim with books and notebooks, with a dog and bee nestled together beside it. Finally in the center of the room was a wooden table with three chairs. Tommy sat in one, Tubbo in the other.

They looked… Fine? They didn’t look hurt at all, or even sick in any way. Tommy had put on some weight and actually looked a lot healthier than when Phil had seen him last. Tubbo as well, the dark circles that made a permanent home under his eyes were gone as well. They were smiling and laughing, clearly not having seen the group yet.

Finally Tommy looked over, his long blonde hair tied back “Hey Sam, you’re here early-” He started, but froze when he saw all of them. Tubbo turned around to see, freezing as well. Two pairs of bright blue eyes stared in awe, and Phil didn’t know what to do.

“Son” Phil mumbled, though he wasn’t even sure he was talking too. Suddenly the boys jumped up and ran to them. Tubbo dove into his arms, and Tommy dove into Techno’s.

“You’re ok, it’s ok, you’re ok” Philza mumbled, wrapping his arms around Tubbo tightly. He went to run his fingers through his brown curls, but noticed his hair was braided. He rubbed his back instead as Tubby buried his face in Philza’s chest, all while the older man was whispering assurances.

He glanced over at Techno and Tommy to see how they were. Techno held his brother in a vice grip, almost as if he was scared he’d be pulled away. Tommy didn’t seem to mind, smiling as he hugged Techno back.

“Hey Theseus, glad you’re ok kid.” Techno said, his voice lacking its usual bite or roughness.

“Shut up you asshole!” Tommy laughed, clearly not bothered and not pulling away.

They were fine. His kids were fine, they weren’t hurt, they weren’t sick. They were ok. He would get them out of there, and they would be ok.

Tommy glanced back at Sam, and smiled even wider. “Hey your gem is back to normal! The egg doesn’t have you anymore! Does that mean we can leave?” He asked.

Sam looked surprised, though at what Phil couldn’t say. He nodded as he furrowed his brow, his fingers touching the red gem on his headband. 

Wait, red? Wasn’t it white?

“Sweet! I’ll grab Sunny and Charlie” Tubbo said, pulling out of Phil’s grasp and running back to the cell. Before Phil could ask he reamerged, fluffy bee in hand and the dog on his heels. 

“You two go leave with Puffy and Phil.” Sam commanded softly. “The egg is gone so it should be safe for you two. Things are still a bit messy, but the Big Innit Hotel is free of its presence.” 

“The hotel is finished? Sweet! Thanks Sammy!” Tommy exclaimed, before thinking for a second and frowning slightly. “Wait, where are you and Techno going?”

Sam was going to tell him not to worry, but Techno spoke up first, throwing all tact out the window.

“I’m going to take him outside and stab him several times.”

Tommy froze, before tearing out of Techno’s arms and bolting to Sam.

“Tommy!” Multiple voices yelled as the blonde wrapped his arms around Sam’s toroso, squeezing tightly. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Tommy yelled back, not budging. 

Sam himself was frozen, not expecting the sudden outburst and having no idea how to even respond. “Tommy” he finally stuttered “it’s ok, don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure the young boy. Tommy only squeezed tighter.

“No! Not until Techno promises not to kill him!”

Techno looked confused “Tommy, he kidnapped you.” Techno explained slowly, as if he was talking to a child. 

“He was under the influence of the egg” Tubbo mumbled, and Phil felt himself squeeze a little tighter.

“Besides, it could have been much worse.” Tommy stated plainly, glaring at his older brother. All the adults shared a look, till Sam finally spoke up.

“I don’t really think it could have been.” Sam sighed “I kidnapped you.”

Tommy shrugged, before looking up at Sam with his youthful blue eyes. “So? You didn’t torture us or starve us or take our things. I mean you drugged us that one time, but it wasn’t even poison. As long as you’re letting us go I don’t care.”

Phil felt his heart twist and Sam was starting to remember why he thought this whole kidnapping thing was a good idea in the first place.

“And he didn’t separate us either, even when we tried to fight him.” Tubbo spoke softly, sending everyone on a whole nother roller coaster of emotions.

Techno thought for a second, before finally scoffing “alright, I won’t kill him. But I still want to talk to him. You two leave with Phil and Puffy, we’ll stay here.” The piglin hybrid was clearly angry, but he was hiding it well.

Tommy seemed hesitant “promise?” He asked in a hesitant voice, still holding tightly.

“I promise I won’t kill or maim Sam. Is that good enough?” Tommy hesitated, before letting go.

“Alright” He mumbled, grabbing Phil’s hand as Tubbo untangled his arms. As he led the boys away they glanced back, looking worried. Sam gave them a comforting smile as they left the prison, to let them know he’d be ok.

Of course when he looked back at Techno, who was frothing with rage, he wasn’t so sure that was the case.

“Alright, what the fuck” He finally growled “I knew the bar for my brother was low, but Jesus Christ.”

“The bar was low, and I dug.” Sam finally mumbled. “They should hate me. I would prefer them hating me, that would be healthy. What sort of reaction was that?” He slowly became more and more confused as he spoke.

Finally Techno turned to Sam, still fuming “did you manipulate them? Gaslight them? Anything?” He demanded.

Sam shook his head “no, not at all. I spoke to them, and gave them things when they asked, but that’s it.” He confessed “I was concerned with keeping the safe and happy. Well as happy as they could be.”

Techno sighed, and suddenly looked exhausted. Sam realized that Techno wasn’t actually mad at him, not really.

“Look, I was really pissed earlier, but seeing that they were safe and how they look better than I’ve seen them in who knows how long, well you might have had a point.” Techno finally concedes.

“Huh?” Sam mumbled in confusion.

“Now don’t get me wrong, you have a lot of groveling to do.” Techno joked, “Also, if you pull that shit again I will take all of your canon lives.”

“I won’t, I promise” Sam stuttered, still confused “but what do you mean? I kidnapped him.”

“Yeah, and you’re clearly in the wrong for that, but if you didn’t take them then they would have either tried to stop the egg themselves, or they would have gotten possessed.” He sighed “it wasn’t a good solution, but it did have the best outcome.”

“Look, I’m sorry-” Sam started, but was cut off by Techno.

“Save your apologies for Phil, Tommy, and Tubbo.” Techno grunted “They deserve them the most. Now let’s get out of here before they get worried.” He turned and started heading back down the hallway, but Sam didn’t follow.

“W-wait, aren’t you going to kill me?” He asked in confusion.

Techno huffed a laugh. “I said I wasn’t going to, right? Now granted, I might owe you a punch or two later, but I won’t kill you.”

“Right.” Sam mumbled, only then following Techno down the hall, past the obsidian walls and to the outside, where the rest were waiting.

He was already wracked with guilt, but when he saw Tommy and Tubbo staring at the sun with pure joy he felt his heart twist.

It’s been four months since they’ve seen the sun, or even outside. That was Sam’s fault. Egg or no egg, he drugged them, kidnapped them, violated his trust.

Tommy smiled when he saw him, waving for him to leave the prison. Sam gave him a weak smile, which seemed to satisfy him.

Sam made a decision, right then and there. He would never be able to make up for what he had done, for keeping them locked away for so long, for worrying their father and brother.

He might never be able to make up for it, but he would spend his life trying to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno "Are you sure he wasn't under the Egg's influence?"
> 
> Puffy "Well he hasn't done anything that would show its influence."
> 
> Sam "I've kidnapped two people"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but depending how the egg plot ends there might be a second chapter.


End file.
